Comment tuer Riza en 30 lecons
by Lost-storms
Summary: [Death fics]Riza peut, malgrès elle, se faire tuer. En voici la preuve
1. Pendue

Allez go Premiere fic sur : Pendue pour rien  
Personnage : Riza Hawkeye  
Fandom : FullMetal Alchemist  
Rating : PG  
Disclaimer : Riza est a Harakawa-sensei, pas na mouuuah.

* * *

Elle n'aurait jamais pensée se retrouver, ici, à la place des accusés, devant tous ces gens, qui vous accusent de meurtres divers et variés. Dans son cas, on l'accusé de rébellion durant la guerre de l'Est d'avoir collaboré avec Scar, d'avoir aidé Mr Mustang a avoir assassiné feu Pride, et encore bien des choses. Et puis même si les gens ne voulait pas le dire, il y avait, elle en était sur, le fait d'avoir des yeux marrons rouges braises, tel que les Hisbals.

Elle n'aurait jamais non plus pensée entendre sa sentence être prononcée, ou tout du mois pas celle-ci. Coupable. Ce mot résonnera toute sa vie dans sa tête, ou du moins les instants de vie qu'il lui resterait, car elle serait bientôt morte, morte pendue, devant la foule, pour que les gens la voie payé des crimes qu'elle n'avait jamais commis.

Elle est assise sur le banc des accusés, les larmes aux yeux, elle ne veut pas pleurer, mais elle a du mal, c'est dur, elle veut pleurer. Et elle pleure. Elle fond en larmes, se replie sur elle-même, et pleure, pleure tout ce qu'elle peut. Ah, on la ramène dans la chambre ou elle restera jusqu'à son exécution, pendant vingt bons jours. Pendant qu'elle est enfermée là, tout s'agite on prépare les cordes, pour la pendre au coté des autres. Roy. Havoc. Breda. Fuery. Et même Falman. Elle voit des gens aussi, qu'y essaient de lui remonter le moral, ce qui est dur, très dur. Elle a vue Seiska, Winry, Maria, même Edward et Alphonse qui venait faire un tour au QG lorsqu'ils avaient appris leurs pendaisons.

Ca y est, c'est le « grand » jour, on va les pendrent sur la place. Elle est prête. On vient la chercher, et on la place sur un tabouret, on attache ses mains on ne lui bande pas les yeux. Non, les militaires veulent les voir, ses yeux marron rouge, ils veulent voir ce qu'ils disent, ils veulent la voir souffrir, et ils veulent voir ses yeux mourir. . Ses équipiers, elle qui les considérait comme sa famille, sont emmenés à leurs tours. Ils se regardent, leurs yeux en disent longs. Aucun ne veut, ils ne veulent pas mourir. Pas de cette façon là.

Et puis ça y est, les tabourets sont renversés, quelques larmes ont coulés sur ses joues a la couleur de nacre. Elle est morte. Bien morte. Ils ont tous réussis, ils l'ont tué pour des crimes qui ne sont pas les siens...

Quelques personnes pleurent, mais très peu, non pas qu'ils ne veulent pas, mais, c'est plutôt qu'ils n'osent pas, ils ont peur des militaires. Edward pleur dans les bras de son frère, Winry elle est dans les bras de Sescka, tandis que Maria et les autres regardent la scène abasourdis. Les six cadavres qui pendent.

Elle est morte. Morte pour rien. Mais morte dignement.

* * *

En esperant que cela vous est plus 


	2. Suicide

Allusion a son ancienne vie de militaire.

* * *

Elle était là, assise, sur son fauteuil noir, une couverture blanche posée sur ses genoux, près du feu de cheminée vif. Une tasse de thé vert fumant dans sa main droite, un revolver sur l'accoudoir, et un album photo sur ses genoux. L'album photo contenait des photos de l'époque où elle servait encore l'armée.

Elle avait posé, sur le rebord de la cheminée sa tasse de thé, après en avoir but une gorgée et décrétait qu'il était trop chaud, pour maintenant se tournait vers Hayate, qui lui, se tenait allongé aux pieds du fauteuil, pour lui grattait les oreilles. Elle tournait tranquillement les pages de l'album photo au fur et à mesure du temps qui passait, tout en se rappelant –avec un peu de tristesse- l'époque où elle servait encore l'armée, sous les ordres de Mustang. Elle tournait lentement les photos, les unes après les autres. Des photos de Ed et Al à Rizembul avant leur quêtes, puis après. Le colonel et son père, Winry et Sescka au milieu d'un champ a Rizembul, Hayate et Fury au QG, Farman qui lisait, Havoc que draguait on ne sais qui, ainsi que Breda et Armstrong qui faisaient un bras de fer. Il y avait même des photos de Hugues et sa famille, et bien d'autres photos.

Cela lui rappelait bien de souvenirs, des souvenirs du temps ou elle servait encore l'armée, avant cette blessure...

Une larme coulât sur sa joue, puis une autre, suivis de bien d'autre. Hayate soulevât une de ses paupières lorsqu'il se prit une petite larme sur son museau. Puis il ouvrit l'autre lorsque Riza armât le revolver.

Elle le levât, et le posa délicatement sur sa tempe. Elle fermât ses yeux, et inspirât. Et elle tirât.

L'album photo tombât de ses genoux sur Hayate, qui fit un bond en arrière, avant de s'apercevoir que le corps de Riza ne bougeait plus. Une flaque de sang se formât sur le sol.

La tasse de thé sur le rebord de la cheminée était maintenant froide.


	3. Pikachu

Un peu moins dramatique que les deux autres.

* * *

Elle avait rencontré Shou Tucker peut de temps avant de rentrée au service de l'armée. Ils s'étaient croisés devant le QG de Central alors qu'elle rendait visite à son grand père, et lui, il allait faire son compte rendu à propos des chimères. Ils avaient ensuite, petit à petit, fait connaissance. Tucker avait invité Riza à prendre un thé chez lui, elle s'était liée d'amitié avec sa fille, et avait trouvé leur chien adorable. Elle et Tucker avaient sympathisés et s'étaient revus quelques fois, pour boire le thé, parler des différents projets chimériques que Tucker entreprenait et de bien d'autres sujets.  
Puis elle s'engageât dans l'armée lors de la rébellion d'Hisbal. A partir de cette période ils ne se voyaient plus. Elle avait pris quelques petits grades, s'occupait désormais du colonel Mustang et de ses fichus dossiers. Lui, sa vie tombait peu à peu en lambeaux. Il ne pensait plus qu'à ses chimères. La vie de son ancienne femme, de sa fille, et même du chien de sa fille, avait été sacrifiée pour ses chimères. Ses créatures inhumaines étaient tout ce qui lui restait. Riza en avait entendu parler et avait décidé de tirer un trait sur cette époque de sa vie, ou elle avait put sympathiser avec ce meurtrier. Pendant un certain temps il n'y eut plus aucune rumeur au sujet des conditions de la mort de Shou Tucker, l'alchimiste tisseur de vie. Un jour Riza reçut un rapport de la part de son grand père. Il disait juste que les gens voyaient un peu de lumière la nuit chez Tucker, et se demandaient si il ne lui restait pas de la famille. Riza pensât tout de suite à une de ses maudites chimères. Le rapport qu'elle reçut ordonnait juste d'aller voir chez lui et d'en rendre compte.  
La conséquence de ce rapport fut le développement chez elle de haine et d'énervement. Et bien des questions, qui ne trouvaient aucune réponse. Elle y allât en râlant, et alors qu'elle se trouvait sur le pallier de la porte, elle se souvint de tous les souvenirs qu'elle avait partagés avec lui. Les bons comme les mauvais. Les joyeux comme les tristes. Tous.  
Elle posât sa main sur la poignée de la porte et la fit tourner. Elle poussât la porte, et entrât. Elle ne vit rien, juste une pièce vide, dénuée de présence humaine. Elle marchât un petit moment dans la maison avant de tomber nez à nez avec une des innombrables chimères. Elle était jaune, avait deux pommettes rouges et une queue assez longue en forme d'éclair. Des étincelles émanaient de ses joues, et elle ne ressemblait pas aux autres chimères. Et puis elle se rappelât d'un projet de chimère sur lequel Tucker travaillait avant qu'il ne tombe dans le désespoir. Le projet Pikachu. Elle n'eut même pas le temps de dire un mot, elle venait de se faire électrocuter par une chimère. Par un Pikachu. 


	4. Fatigue

Voilà la quatrième drabble qui parle de la mort de Riza.

* * *

Elle venait de rentrer d'un entraînement intense sous la pluie et le vent. Elle tremblait, ses muscles étaient gelés, et ses dents claquaient. Elle était directement rentrée à la caserne, sans passer par la cafétéria pour manger un petit quelque chose histoire de reprendre des forces. Non, elle était directement rentrée pour pouvoir se coucher, sans rencontrée un tas de monde en chemin lui demandant si elle allait bien, et si elle et le colonel Mustang sortait ensemble. Elle n'aurait donc pas besoin de se concentrer pour former un pale sourire sur son visage, et de répondre un oui qui sonnerait faux, tellement ses dents claquaient. Elle n'aurait pas non plus besoin de sortir son pistolet de son holster pour faire comprendre aux gens que non, elle ne sortait pas avec le colonel Mustang. Elle arrivât donc vers son lit, et s'allongeât. Elle s'endormit très vite. Durant la nuit, elle ne fit que trembler, et son sommeil fut lui aussi agité. Elle fit des rêves très troublants. Le lendemain elle ne se réveillât pas tout de suite. Elle mit du temps. Beaucoup de temps. Elle ne se réveillât pas d'elle même. C'est le colonel Mustang qui avait ordonné à Havoc de venir la chercher parce qu'elle ne s'était pas rendue à la réunion qui avait lieu le matin même. C'est donc Havoc qui réveillât Riza. Elle tremblait toujours, et ses muscles lui faisaient toujours aussi mal. Elle se levât tant bien que mal. Elle allât vite passé son uniforme, puis se rendit difficilement à sa table de nuit pour mettre son holster. Elle se mit à marcher, puis tombât sur le sol. Havoc la relevât et l'installa sur son lit. Elle relevât sa tête et le regardât droit dans les yeux.

"Rester là s'il vous plait..."

Il se relevât et lui fit un pâle sourire.

"Je vous promets de revenir avec un médecin, promis"

Elle était trop fatigué pour répondre, alors elle se contentât juste de hocher la tête avant de la reposer sur l'oreiller pour tenter de se réchauffer.  
Il revint comme promis, deux minutes environ plus tard suivit de près pars un médecin. Le médecin l'auscultât. Il partit une dizaine de minute plus tard, en lui disant qu'il reviendrait demain matin, et que pendant ce temps là elle devait se reposer. Havoc partit avertir leur équipe. Elle se rendormit très vite, trop fatiguée du fait d'avoir fait l'effort de se lever.  
Le lendemain matin, elle ne se réveillât pas. Pas même lorsque le médecin arrivât. Non, elle n'allait plus jamais se réveiller. Elle était morte. Morte de fatigue.


End file.
